1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and more particularly to a card connector for receiving a daughter card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A card edge connector usually includes an elongated insulating housing defining an elongated slot for receiving a card, and a plurality of contacts received along two opposite inner walls of the slot. A key is positioned in the slot, and is integrally formed with the housing. The card is inserted into the slot with its notch nicely aligning with the key.
The key is made from the same material that the housing is made from, which is usually plastic or resin material. During continual insertion/removal of the card, the key might become thin or be broken, which will result in non-precise-position-function to the card.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome above problems.